Mean Girls:Inuyasha Style
by The Silent Wind
Summary: It's the movie Mean Girls, Inuyasha style. Kagome's the new girl and tries to fit in. But she hangs out with the most popular group in school. Chaos follows.
1. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the movie "Mean Girls" 

A/N: Okay before you read there are some things you should know. First, this is different then feudal japan. What i mean is like sango and kohaku arn't related. Same with inu. and sess. So things are different to fit the story. Next characters

Aaron-Inuyasha  
Cady-Kagome  
Regina-Kikyo  
Gretchen-Kagura  
Karen-Kanna  
Jason-Naraku  
Ms.Norburry-Kaede (picture her younger and skinnier)  
Mr. Duvall-Totosai (Picture him younger too)  
Shane owens-Sesshomaru  
Coach carr-Myouga (couldn't find anybody else)  
Janis-Sango  
Damion-Kohaku  
Kevin G.-Miroku

_Italics_ mean's Kagome's talking in a voiceover.  
Also this story is set in America.  
That's all i know for now. Now, the Chap.

Chapter 1  
First day of school

Mr. Higurashi looked at his daughter, holding her lunch bag. "This is your lunch. Now i put a dollar in their so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that." Then her mom spoke up. "Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket, i don't want you to lose it. Ok, are you ready?" Kagome stood up. "I think so" Her dad took out a camera and took picture's of her and her mom.

_I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kids first day of school. But, this usually happens when the kid is 5. I'm 16 and until today i was home schooled. I know what your thinking "Home schooled kids are freaks"_

(cut to anerdy girl at a spelling bee)  
"X-y-l-o-c-a-r-p Xylocarp"

_Or that we're weirdly religous or something _

(Cut to a redneck boy)  
"And on the third day, God created the Remington bolt-action rifle, so man could fight the dinosaurs. And the homo-sexuals"

_But my family is totally normal. Except for the fact that my parents are research zoologists and we spent the last 12 years in Africa. I had a great life. But then my mom got offered tenure at Northwestern University. So it was goodbye Africa and hello high school._

"Bye" Kagome said, as she went to cross the street. But then a bus zipped right by her, which scared her parents. "I'm Ok. Sorry. I'll be careful." So she made her way up the stairs and into her homeroom class.

When she got in, she saw someone who looked like a teacher. So she went up and introduced herself. "Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name's Kagome Higurashi." But the girl frowned. "Talk to me again and i'll kick your ass." Kagome went to sit in the first row, but was stopped by a girl. "You don't want to sit there. Kriten Hadley's boyfriend is going to sit there." Just then a boy came and sat there and started kissing his girlfriend. She walked to the second seat, second row, but the girl stopped her again, "He farts alot." So Kagome went to go sit in the next row down, but someone sat there. She walked to the front of the class, eyes on everyone, and accidently bumped into someone. Her coffee spilt on her shirt and stained it. "Oh god, i'm sorry," Kagome started apologizing. Ms. Kaede sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm bad luck." So she took off her sweater, but it was stuck to her t-shirt, so it showed her bra. Just then, Mr.Totosai passed the room and looked. "Ms.Kaede?" She stopped what she was doing and sighed again. "My t-shirt is stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" "Yeah," Kagome said, and helped her seperate them. "So..how was your summer?" Mr.Totosai asked, coming in. "I got divorced." Said Ms. Kaede.  
"My carpel tunnel came back"  
"I win"  
"Yes, you do. Well i just wanted everyone to know, we have a new student joining us today. She moved all the way here from Africa." Ms. Kaede looked at an african-american and smiled. "Welcome." The girl looked at her. "I'm from Michigan" "Great" Ms.Kaede smiled. Mr.Totosai continued, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Ms.Kaede looked to where Kagome was, "Well welcome Kagome, and thank you Mr.Totosai." Mr Totosai smiled, "Well thank you, and if you need anything or if you wanna talk to somebody..." "Thanks. Maybe when my shirt isn't see through." Mr.Totosai left the room.

_The first day of school was a blur. A stressful surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things._

In a class, Kagome gets up and goes to leave. The teacher stops her, "Where do you think your going?" Kagome looked at him, "Oh, i have to go to the bathroom"  
"Well then you need a lavatory pass"  
"Ok, can i have a lavatory pass"  
"Haha, nice try. Sit down."

_I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me._

Kagome was in the cafeteria, looking for a seat.

_I had alot of friends in Africa_

Kagome saw a table of African-Americans and waved. "Jambo" she said. (A/N: Thats Hello in african if you don't know). They looked at her like she was stupid. "What?"

_But so far none in Evanston_

Because Kagome couldn't find anywhere, she went to the bathroom and ate her lunch in a stall. Later that day, she walked up the steps on her porch. Her mom and dad were right there waiting. "Hey, how was your first day?" her dad asked. Kagome just shook her head and entered her house.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I just wanted to do this for fun, so if you like it REVIEW!!! I love this movie. It's hilarous.


	2. The Plastics

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Mean Girls 

Chapter 2: The Plastics

_Italics_ means Kagome's talking in a voice over.

As the bell rings, Kagome walks into the room, and sits next to the boy from yesterday. The boy leaned over, "Is that your natural hair color?" Kagome smiles, "Yeah"  
"It's gorgeous"  
"Thank you" Just then the boy put some of Kagome's hair in his hand and compared it to his. "See, this is the color i want." Then the girl spoke up, "This is Kohaku. He's almost to gay to function." "Nice to meet you," Kagome replied. A boy walked past and said, "Nice wig, Sango. What's it made of?" "Your mom's cheast hair," she snapped back. "I'm Sango." "Hi, i'm Kagome. Hey, do you guys know where room G14 is?" Kohaku grabbed her scheduale and read "Health, Tuesday/Thursday. Room G14." "I think that's in the back building," Sango said to Kohaku, with that 'you know what i mean' look. "Yeah that's in the back building," he said.  
"Yeah, we'll take you there," "Thanks" Kagome said as the bell rang for homeroom to end.

Outside, the walked over to a tree, while Kohaku read off of Kagome's scheduale,"Health, Spanish. You're taking 12th grade calculus?" "Yeah, i like math" Kagome replied. "Ew, why"  
"Cause it's the same in every country"  
"That's beautiful. This girl is deep." He says as they sit down, leaving Kagome still up. "Where's the back building?" Sango smiled. "It burned down in 1987"  
"But won't we get in some sort of trouble for this"  
"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends."

_I know it's wrong to skip class, but Sango said we were friends. And i was in no position to pass up friends. I guess i'll never know what i missed on that first day of healh class._

In Health Class

Coach Myoga was talking, "Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missonary possion. Don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it, promise? Ok," he said, holding up a basket of condoms, "everybody take some rubbers."

Meanwhile, Back Outside

"So, why didn't your parents just keep home-schooling you?" Sango asked. "Because they wanted me to get socialized." came Kagome's answer. "Oh, you'll get socialized, a little slice like you," said Kohaku. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused. "You're a regulation hottie," Sango said. "Ownit," Kohaku said as he glanced over to the oncoming gym glass, "In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Kanna Smith's gym clothes!" Sango looked up, "Of course all the plastics are in the same gym class." "Who are the plastics?" Kagome asked, again confused. "Their teen royalty." Kohaku said,"If North Shore was US Weekly, they would always be on the cover." "That one there," Sango siad, pointing to a girl with a tank top on, "That's Kanna Smith. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Kohaku sat next to her in English last year." "She asked me how to spell orange" he added. "And that one," Sango said, looking at a girl on her ceelphone. :That's Kagura Wieners." "She's totally rich because her dad invented toaster strudel." Kohaku said.  
"Kagura Wieners knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone"  
"That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets" Kagome looked over and saw a girl being carried by alot of guys, and heard Sango finish, "And evil takes a human form in Kikyo George. Now don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish back-stabbing slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, she is so much more then that." "She's the queen bee" Kohaku added. "Those other two are just her little workers." "Kikyo George, how do even begin to explain Kikyo George?"

(Cut to people saying things about Kikyo)

"Kikyo George is flawless." "She has two Fendi purses and a silver Lexus." "I hear her hair is insured for $10,000." " I hear she does car commercials...in Japan." "Her favorite movie is Varsity Blues." "Once, she met John Stamos on a plane." "And he told her she was pretty." "One time she punched me in the face. It was awesome."

Back in the hallway

"She always looks fierce. She always wins Spring Fling Queen," Kohaku said. "Who cares?" Sango asked. "I care. Every year, the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen called the Spring Fling. And whosoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically become head of the Student Activities Comittee. And since i am a member of the Student Activities Comittee, i'd say yeah, i care." "Wow Kohaku, you've really out-gayed yourself." Sango said, giving Kagome a piece of paper, "This is gonna be your guide to North Shore. Now where you sit in the Cafeteria is crucial because you've got evryone there. You've got your freshman, ROTC guys, preps, J.V. Jocks asian nerds, cool asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabees, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware of the Plastics."

In The Lunchroom

Kagome is walking to her seat, when Naraku walks up to her, "Hey, we're doing a survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?" "Sure," Kagome said. "Is your muffin buttered?" Kagome heard boys in back of her laughing. "What?" she asked. "Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin"  
"My what?" All this time, Kikyo heard and saw what was going on. So she spoke up, "Naraku, why are you such a skeeze?" Naraku looked at her, "I'm just being friendly." Kagura lowered her face and whispered, "You were supposed to call mer last night." Kikyo spoke up again, "Naraku, you do not come to a party at my house with Kagura, and then scam on some poor inocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not intersted." she turned to Kagome, "Do you want to have sex with him?" Kagome just realized what naraku just said, "No, thank you." "Okay, then it's settled, so you can go shave your back now." Naraku walked away from them, muttering "Bitch." Kagome went to walk over to Sango and Kohaku, when Kikyo stopped her, "Wait, sit down." Kagome looked over at Sango who was motioning for her to come over, but sat down with Kikyo. "Why don't i know you?" Kagome looked at her, "I'm new i just moved here from Africa"  
"What"  
"I used to be home-schooled"  
"Wait, what?" "My mom taught"  
"No,no i know what home schooled is, i'm not retarted. So, you've never been to a real school below?" Kagome just shook her head.  
"Shut up, shut up"  
"I didn't say anything"  
"But you're like really pretty"  
"Thank you"  
"So you agree? You think you're really pretty"  
"Oh, i don't know"  
"Oh, my god i love your braclet, where did you get it"  
"My mom made it for me"  
"It's adorable." "It's so fetch," Kagura said. "What is fetch"  
"Oh, it's like slang from England." Then Kanna spoke up. "So if you're from Africa, why are you white?" Kagura glance over at her, "Oh, my god, Kanna you just can't ask people why they are white." Kikyo looked over at Kagome, "Could you give us some privacy fpr like one second?" "Yeah, sure." Kagome said. Kagome looked over at Sango and Kohaku, and Sango mouthed "What are you doing?" Kagome shrugged and turned back to Kikyo. "Ok, we just want you to know, we don't do this alot so this is like a really huge deal." Then Kagura spoke, "We want to invite you to have lunch with us, everyday for the rest of the week." "Oh that's ok..." Kagome started to say, but was cut off by Kikyo, "Coolness. So we'll see you tomarrow." "On Wednesday's we wear pink." Kanna said.

In The Girl's Bathroom

"Oh, my god. Ok, you have to do it, OK? and you have to tell me all the horrible stuff Kikyo says," Sango said, laughing. "Kikyo seems sweet," Kagome said. Sango switched to anger, "Kikyo George is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking road whore, she ruined my life." Kohaku walked out of a stall, "She's fabulous, but evil." A girl looked up and saw him, "Hey, get out of here." Kohaku gasped, "Danny DeVito. Oh, my god I love your work." He said, chasing her out of the bathroom and walking back. "Why do you hate her?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
"Kikyo. You seem to really hate her"  
"Yes, What's your question"  
"My question is why"  
Kohaku spoke up, "Kikyo started this rumor that Sango was a-" "Kohaku!! Shall we not," sango cut him off, "look, this isn't about hating her, ok? I just think that it would be like a fun little expieriment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything they say. "What do we even talk about?' Kagome asked. "Hair products," sango said. Kohaku piped up, "Aston Kutcher." Kagome looked confused, "Is that a band?" "Would you just do it please?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed, "Okay, fine. Do you have anything pink?" "No" Sango said. "Yes" Kohaku said.

In Math Class

_By 8th period, i was so happy to get to Math. I mean, i'm good at math. I understand math. Nothing in math could mess me up_

Then, a boy with silver hair, and dog ears turned around and asked her, "Do you have a pencil i can borrow?" Kagome started blushing

_I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Nfume and we were 5._

Flashback

5 year old Kagome walked up to a young boy. "I like you" she said. "Go away" he said, as he walked away.

End Flashback

_It didn't work out. But this one hit me like a big yellow school bus_

Kagome handed him her pencil and he smiled, showing his fangs. "Kagome, what do you say?" Ms.Kaede asked. He was "so cute" She whispered, but loud enough for the class to stare. "I mean, A-sub-N equals N plus one over four." Ms.Kaede turned to the board to write down the answer."That's right. Good. Very good. Alright let's talk about your homework."

Kagome walked up the steps of her front porch and her parents were right there. "Hey," her dad said, "How was your second day?" "Fine" Kagome said. This time her mom spoke, "Were people nice?" "No" "Did you make any friends?" Her dad asked. "Yeah," Kagome said, and walked into the house.

A/N: Long chap. but there. I introduced Sango and Kohaku (though you saw them in the last chapter) Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and Inuyasha. I'm working on the 3rd chapter. Here is a peek:

"So are there any boy's that you think are cute, yet?" Kagura asked, as Kikyo got up. "Well, there is this boy in my Calculus class," said Kagome. Kagura gasped, "It's a senior." "His name is Inuyasha Samuals" Kagura gasped again. this time it was bad. "Oh, no. You can't like Inuyasha. That's Kikyo's ex-boyfriend. And she was devastated when he dumped her last summer." Kanna spoke up. "I thought she dumped him." "In regardless, ex-boyfriends are off limits to friends. I mean that's just like, the rules of femanism" Don't worry, i won't tell Kikyo what you said. It'll be our little secret"

Also you guys meet Miroku. So if you want more, REVIEW!! Later.


	3. Entering Girl World

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or mean girls 

Chapter 3: Entering Girl World

Italics mean kagome is talking in a voice over

The next day at lunch, Kagome is at The Plastics table, wearing Kohaku's pink shirt.

_Having lunch with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world and entering girl world. And girl world had alot of rules._

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So i guess you picked today," kagura said, looking at Kagome's hair. She continued, "Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us. I mean not just you, like any of us. Okay, like if i was wearing jeans today, i would be sitting over there with the art freaks. Oh and we always vote before we ask someone to sit with us because you have to be considerate of the group. I mean you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you." "I wouldn't?" Kagome asked, confused. "Right," Kagura saud, "oh, and it's the same with guys. Like you may think you like someone but you could be wrong." "A hundred and forty calories and fourty-eight calories from fat. What percent is that?" Kikyo asked, looking up from a snack bar nutrition label. "48 into 120," Kagura said, before being interupted by Kikyo. "I'm only eating foods with less then 30 percent fat." "It's 40 percent." said Kagome. They all looked at her. "Well, 48 into 120 equals X over 100, and then you cross multiply and get the value of X." "Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries" Kikyo said. "So are there any boy's that you think are cute, yet?" Kagura asked, as Kikyo got up. "Well, there is this boy in my Calculus class," said Kagome. Kagura gasped, "It's a senior." "His name is Inuyasha Samuels" Kagura gasped again. this time it was bad. "Oh, no. You can't like Inuyasha. That's Kikyo's ex-boyfriend. And she was devastated when he dumped her last summer." Kanna spoke up. "I thought she dumped him for Sesshomaru Omen? " "Irregardless, ex-boyfriends are off limits to friends. I mean that's just like, the rules of feminism" Don't worry, i won't tell Kikyo what you said. It'll be our little secret"

In Math Class

_Even though i wasn't allowed to like Inuyasha, i was still allowed to look at him, and think about him. And talk to him.  
_  
The bell rang and Kagome quickly got up and walked towards Inuyasha. "Hey, Inu-" But she was cut off by a boy. "Hey, you're the africa girl, right?" "Yeah," Kagome said. "I'm Miroku Houshi, captain of the North Shore Mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high schools in the state, and we can get twice as much funding if we've got a girl, so you should think about joining." "Oh, you'd be prefect for it," Ms.Kaede said, as she wiped the board. "Yeah,definitely," Kagome gave in. "Great, great. Let me give you my card," Miroku said, as he pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to her. On it, it said "Miroku Houshi: Math Enthusiast/Bad-ass M.C." "Okay, so think it over. Cause we'd like to get jackets." He finished up.

Outside

Kagome walked on the side of the soccer field as she watched Inuyasha practice. He turned and looked at her. She waved, and he waved back. "Hey," he said. Suddenly a silver Lexsius pulled up , "Get in loser, we're going shopping," Kikyo said.

_Kikyo's like the barbiedoll i never had. I've never seen anybody so glamerous _

In the Mall

"So how do you like North Shore?" Kikyo asked. "It's good. I think i'm joining the mathletes." Kagome said.  
"No, no, no. You can't do that. That's social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you." They walked past a store and Kagome looked in. There was Sango behind a counter. She waved and Kagome smiled. They walked over to the big fountain in the middle of the mall.

_Being at Old Richard Mall kind of reminded me of being home in Africa, by the watering hole. When the animals are in heat.  
_  
"Oh my God! There's Naraku. And he's with Yuka Woodell." Kagura said. Kanna looked over, "I hear their going out." Kikyo joined in too, "Wait, Naraku's not going out with Yuka. No, he cannot just blow you off like that. He's such a little skeeze. Give me your phone." Kagura reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone, "Your not going to call him are you?" "Do you think i'm an idiot?" Kikyo said, dialing a number and then saying, "Woodell on South Boulevard." "Caller I.D." Kagura said, rushing up. "Not when you connect from information." Finally, Yuka's mother answered, "Hello?" Kikyo spoke, "Hello may i speak to Yuka Woodell"  
"She's not home yet. Who's calling"  
"Oh, this is susan from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. If you could have her call me as soon as she gets back, it's urgent. That you." Then Kikyo hung up. "She's not going out with anyone." "Okay, that was so fetch." Kagura said, grinning. "They walked away, but Kagome looked over at Yuka who answered her ringing phone. "Mom?" she asked. Kagome just walked away.

A/N: So how'd ya like it? REVIEW!!!

Suaru: No, She's isn't over. I have an idea for the next chapter, but i just need to make it longer.  
DarkHeartKeyBlade: Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
KittyMay: here it is. And more will be coming


	4. The Burn Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mean Girls 

Chapter 4: The Burn Book

_Italics_ mean Kagome is talking in a voice over.

Kikyo parked her car right outside her house. "Wow, your house is really nice," kagome said, getting out of the car. "I know, right," Kikyo said. Before Kagome could go into the house, Kagura came up to her, "Make sure you check out her moms boob job. Their hard as rocks."

**In Kikyo's House**

"I'm home," Kikyo said. "Hey hey hey, how are my best girlfriends?" her mom said, walking in from the kitchen. "Hey Mrs.George. This is Kagome." Kagura introduced. "Hello Sweethart," Mrs. George said. "Hi," kagome said. Mrs. George continued, "Welcome to our home." She gave Kagome a hug, which made Kagome mouth "OW". When she released, Mrs.George said, "I just want you to know if you need anything, don't be shy, okay? There are no rules in this house, I'm not like a regular mom, i'm a cool mom. Right Kikyo?" Kikyo looked up. "Please stop talking." Almost instantly, Mrs.Geoge replied, "Okay. I'm going to make you girls a hump day treat."

**In Kikyos Room**

Kagome looked around, shocked. "This is your room?" Kikyo sat on the bed, "It was my parents room but i made them trade me. Hey put on 98.8" she said, as Kagura put on the radio. "Kagome do you even know who sings this?" Kagome was confused. "Ummm..The Spice Girls?" Kikyo laughed. "I love her. She's like a martian." Kanna was looking in a mirror and said, "God, my hips are huge." Kagura walked up, "Oh, please, i hate my calves." Then Kikyo walked over, "At least you guys can wear halters, I've got man shoulders."

_I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently, there's alot of things that can be wrong on your body._

Kagura touched her hair, "My hairline is so weird." Kikyo held her hands to her face, "My pores are huge." Kanna held her hands in front of her face, "My nail-beds suck." They all looked at Kagome. "i have really bad breath in the morning." she said. "Ew" kanna said. They were interrupted by Mrs.George who came in with four drinks. "Hey you guys, happy hour is from 4 to 6." They all took the drinks, but Kagome asked, "Is there alcohol in this?" Mrs.George looked shocked, "Oh god, honey no. What kind of mother do you think i am?" Then she leaned in, "Why do you want a little nit, cause I'd rather you drink it in the house?" "No thank you," Kagome said.Mrs.George continued, "So you guys, what is the 411? What is everybody up to? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything. "What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?" During this she picked up her dog, who started chewing on her breast. "Mom," Kikyo said, "Can you go fix your hair?" "Okay," her mom said, "Oh you girls keep me so young. I love you so much." Then she walked out of the room.

"Oh my god,I remember this," Kanna said, taking a pink book off of a shelf. "Come check it out Kagome," Kagura said, "it's our burn book. See we cut out girls pictures from the yearbook and then we wrote comments." They opened it up and looked at different people. Finally it came to "Sango Ian-Dyke," Kagura said. "Who's that?" Kanna said, pointing to Kohaku in the background. "Maybe that's that guy Kohaku?" Kagura said. "Yeah, he;s almost to gay to function," Kagome blurted out. "That's funny. Put that in there," Kikyo said.

_Oh, no. Maybe that was only okay when Sango said it._

**In the Mall, at the store where Sango works at**

"And they have this burn book where they write mean things about the girls in our grade." Kagome told Sango. "What did it say about me?" she asked. "You're not in it"  
"Those bitches." Kohaku walked up with a can. "Will this minimize my pores?" he asked. "No," Sango said, taking it from him. "Kagome, you gotta steal that book." "No way" Kagome objected. "Come on. We could publish it and then everyone would see what an ax-womb she really is"  
"I don't steal." Kohaku walked up with a bottle, but Sango snatched it. "That's for your feet." Then she turned back to Kagome, "Kagome, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil things and people who see evil things being done and don't try to stop it." "Does that mean i'm obligated to burn that lady's outfit?" Kohaku asked, pointing to a lady looking around. "Oh my god. That's Ms.Kaede," he said. "Oh, i love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walk on it's hind legs." Sango said. Ms.Kaede walked over to them, "Hey guys, i didn't know you worked here." "Yeah, moderatly priced soaps are my calling," Sango replied. "You shopping?" Kohaku asked. "No, i'm just here with my boyfriend," she said. "It's a joke. Sometimes older people make jokes." "My nana takes her wig off when she's drunk," Kohaku said. "Your nana and i have that in common. Kagome i hope you do join Mathletes. We start in 2 weeks and i would love to have a girl on the team just so the team could meet a girl." Kagome looked over at her, "I think i'm gonna do it." Suddenly Kohaku spoke up, "You can't join Mathletes, that's social suicide." "Thanks Kohaku," Ms.Kaede said, "Well this has been akward, and I'll see you guys tomarrow. Bye," and she walked out of the store. "Man, that is bleak," Sango said. "So when are you gonna see Kikyo again?" "I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird." Kagome said. "Come on. Nobody has to know. It'll be our little secret.

In Kagome's House

The phone rang and Kagome picked it up, "Hello?" "I know your secret," Kikyo's voice came out of the other line.

A/N: Hope you like it. Review! The more reviews, the quicker chapter 5 goes up!


End file.
